


Металло-зарисовка

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Children, Dark, Dystopia, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "Похоже, все были рады контакту. Разговорившись и не долго думая, мальчишка пригласил всех ракообразных в свою деревню…"





	Металло-зарисовка

Давно и прочно заученная наизусть картина: овраги и холмы, славившиеся во времена Строительства своей рыжей глиной, но поросшие разномастным бурьяном теперь; темно-серые ручейки распавшейся мелкой речушки, и множество маленьких болот, возникших засчет добычи бурой руды. Маленьких, да удаленьких — засосать здесь могло и взрослого человека с головой. Но только не мальчишек. Ребятня давно и прочно выучила наизусть все причуды местных водоемов, и болота по едва различимым определительным знакам преодолели бы даже самые младшие из компании, притом в полном одиночестве. Или в ночных сумерках, вот как сейчас.  
А машины преодолеть болота не могли, вязли. И шарили лучами фар-прожекторов по верхушкам жухлых сосенок, по травяному сухостою.

С одной стороны речушки располагался высокий холм с начавшим зарождаться, но уже больным и кривобоким лесом. Бурьян здесь рос мощный и колючий, но это не мешало кое-кому в нем валяться.  
— Ты дурак, — прошипел Оник прямо в ухо своему младшему приятелю, пригибаясь очень низко к земле, потому что поблизости вновь забегало пятно света от огромного фонаря. — Зачем ты их позвал сюда?! Ты видишь, как они себя ведут!  
Семилетний Тесли лишь сильнее засопел распухшим носом — схлопотал затрещину от друга еще засветло, когда всё началось. А началось это днем: скучающий мальчик попинал опавшие кленовые листья перед своим домом, потряс рябину у соседнего двора, пролез под забором на дальней улице, прошел через рощицу чахлых елок и оказался на дальних лугах. Под серым небом они казались особо привлекательными своим буро-желтым окрасом и красными точками закрывшихся на холодное время года муравейников.  
В общем, ничего интересного.  
Тесли попинал муравейники, поворошил пористую глину отломанной палочкой. Потерял палочку, оторвал себе от куста боярышника новую. Столкнулся нос к носу с мышкой-полевкой и погнался за ней, пока хитрое животное не нырнуло под землю. Мальчик плюхнулся на колени в грязную траву и начал торопливо расковыривать мышиную нору руками, в надежде достать хозяйку укрытия. Копал он долго, отдыхал, утирая нос грязной рукой, и снова копал…  
Тесли не заметил, откуда появились ОНИ. Просто в какой-то момент он замешкался, занозив палец, выковырял занозу, поднял глаза и прямо перед собой увидел огромное нечто. Это была машина размером с два поставленных друг на друга терема, покрытая темно-красной ржавчиной. Вся громадина напоминала большущего вареного рака: острая конусообразная «морда» машины, крупные фары, далеко выдвинутые на подвижных «стебельках», и непропорционально гигантские механические лапы о четырех пальцах, которыми машина сейчас упиралась в землю, чтобы наклониться и лучше рассмотреть ребенка. На «лбу» машины был чистый и блестящий металлический круг, очень похожий на зеркало. В нем Тесли увидел отражение маленького себя: белобрысые волосы аккуратно подстриженные, но спутанные и забитые мусором, грязь на лбу и носу, руки тоже все в земле. Одежда — сизая куртка с плеча старшего брата, дырявая на локтях и великоватая сама по себе, да штаны с заплатками.  
Тесли и машина выглядели столь простецки и незамысловато, что понравились друг другу.  
— Здрав…ствуйте… — мальчик запоздало заметил, что машина совсем не одна, их не меньше двух десятков по всему лугу. Прямо пикник раков на травке.  
Механический гигант ответил на приветствие. Голос у него был скрежещущий, не мужской и не женский.  
Похоже, все были рады контакту. Разговорившись и не долго думая, мальчишка пригласил всех ракообразных в свою деревню…

— Я не знал! — возмутился Тесли в ответ на сердитость Оника. Оба снова распластались по земле, стараясь вжаться в нее как можно сильнее. Чудовища бесновались на холме через речку, там, где стояли деревенские домики. Некоторые домики теперь лежали, какие-то горели, других не было вовсе. Зарево от пожаров освещало пасмурное ночное небо, но этот трепещущий свет часто загораживался тенями огромных механизмов.  
Дома Тесли и Оника были уничтожены одними из первых. Насчет того, выжили ли семьи, ребята не знали. Перепуганные мальчишки прямо с улицы сбежали за болото, а металлические ракообразные продолжали все ломать, разыскивая их.  
— Те-е-если-и-и! — проревела вдруг железная тварь прямо за спинами детей, из-за чего те заорали и чуть не скатились с края холма в овраг. Очевидно, что механизм нашел объезд вокруг болот и настиг своих жертв. — Почему ты прячешься от меня?!  
— Потому что ты все ломаешь! — со слезами в голосе крикнул мальчик, отдышавшись от всплеска ужаса. Его старший друг молча и испуганно таращился на машину, пытаясь не то загородить собой мелкого, не то загородиться им, но это, конечно, было бесполезно в обоих случаях. — Я думал, что мы подружимся, а ты.! Убирайся! Я больше не стану говорить с тобой!  
Не выдержав возросшего напряжения, Оник взвизгнул и рванул младшего за собой в овраг, и только поэтому их не раздавила тяжелая металлическая лапа, с размаху хлопнувшая по земле, оставив большую вмятину. Мальчишки покатились кубарем по холму и с плеском свалились в мокрый и холодный ручейный ил. Не дожидаясь, пока голова перестанет кружиться, они, держась за руки и путаясь в ногах, убежали на середину болота. Машины теперь ревели по обе стороны речки.  
— Вот уж попали, так попали, — пробормотал Оник, ежась в зарослях осоки по пояс в болотной жиже — сидели на корточках. Сыро, очень холодно. — Надо убегать далеко, в город, пока они не убили нас.  
— Мы не сможем, — всхлипнул дрожащий Тесли, растирая по щекам грязь вместе со слезами и соплями. — Мы маленькие, а они вон какие…  
— Вот именно, мы маленькие, — Оник ободряюще потрепал друга по волосам дрожащей ладонью, заодно вытянув оттуда один из цеплючих вездесущих репьев. — Мы спрячемся в любое дупло, пролезем в любую дыру. Помнишь, в конуре с Барбарисом ночевали?  
Тесли осторожно и неуверенно заулыбался. Большого старого и лохматого Барбариса не любил только пьяница Корлий за то, что пес однажды порвал ему штаны.  
— А вдруг эти раки раздавили Барбариса?! — всполошился мальчик. Оник с сомнением покачал головой.  
— Собаки очень умные. Барбар спасся, и мы с ним встретимся. Давай верить в это.  
Про родителей мальчики старательно не вспоминали, потому что думать о их возможной трагичной судьбе было невыносимо ужасно, до онемения языка.

Дома на берегу заканчивали гореть, деревня погрузилась по тьму, и только тогда дети решились вылезти из болота, выжать одежду от сырости и пройти по улицам. Мальчиков поражало разрушение, царящее вокруг.  
Не все дома были сломаны машинами, дальняя часть деревни уцелела.  
— Смотри-ка… — прошептал Оник, указывая на теряющийся в мутном сумраке проулок. Тесли не успел узнать, что такого там углядел друг, потому что за аркой из старого согнувшегося дерева, под которой они стояли, взвыло очередное чудовище, вздыбившись в небо и развесив свои прожектора.  
— Гадина! — не удержался Тесли и бросил в гигантскую тварь камешек. Силенок не хватило, камень улетел совсем не туда, куда планировалось. Лучи света зашарили по земле и нашли ребят, машины торжествующе заревели и бросились за удирающими маленькими человечками. Детей спасло лишь расстояние длинной в целую улицу. Быстрый Оник несся первым, за руку чуть ли не по воздуху тащил Тесли, которому мешала двигаться разбухшая на болоте куртка.  
— Давай, давай, сюда, — они занырнули за каменный блок посреди дороги. Этот блок был в своем роде памятником — когда-то на этом месте располагалось место для молитв. Теперь здесь был тракт и небольшой, заросший сорняками пятачок дерна с этим вот камнем.

Мальчишки замерли, не дыша. Свет фар приближался, мимо пронеслись несколько раков-громадин. Пока они не повернули обратно, можно было минутку передохнуть.  
— Оник…  
— А?  
— Барбарис… он же видит в темноте, да? — Тесли смотрел не на друга, а куда-то мимо него. — Ты говорил, что животные видят. А машины не видят, им нужно свет включать…  
Оник ошарашено уставился на чумазого приятеля.  
— Точно… Собаки видят. И мы немного видим, а машины — нет… Мы всегда сможем заметить их ночью по фарам, поэтому нам темнота на руку… — Он порывисто облапил младшего. — Как же я люблю тебя, мой мелкий сообразительный дружок…  
— Пусти! — задергался Тесли, и Оник быстро отпустил его. Сел прямо.  
— Вон там, покосившийся забор, видишь? — указал он в темноту. — Мы проберемся через него и будем бежать по чужим огородам. Сейчас рванем к нему, на счет три. Раз, два, три!  
Они выскочили из укрытия и быстро пронеслись через дорогу. Оник, не сбавляя ходу, прыгнул, уцепился, подтянулся и оказался на другой стороне полутораметрового забора.  
— Оник! — запаниковал Тесли, который был, во-первых, намного ниже друга, во-вторых, так и не расстался с фуфайкой, а потому сходу взлететь на ограждение не смог.  
Старший из мальчишек, чертыхаясь и сдувая падающую на глаза липкую челку, принялся выламывать из забора доску, выломал, втащил приятеля в образовавшуюся щель, ободрав на его одежде все остававшиеся пуговицы. Зато теперь ребята были в относительной безопасности.  
— Не бойся, Тесли. Сейчас мы пересечем… два, три… четыре, да, огорода, а там уже будет лес. Я видел карту и знаю, что дальше будет город, надо просто немного пройти пешком, — успокаивающе шептал другу Оник, сворачивая найденное в чужом дворе на веревках дырявое покрывало — пригодится в походе. Не лето ведь, просто так на земле сидеть и лежать холодно. — А потом мы вернемся домой, понимаешь? Ничего страшного. Просто небольшая прогулка…  
Тесли быстро кивал и хлюпал носом. Хорошо, если всё будет именно так.


End file.
